


Cold Hunter

by all_decay



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdFlash Week 2019, Identity Reveal, M/M, Sex for Money, Talking, cffall2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_decay/pseuds/all_decay
Summary: Кто же знал, что придется заплатить, чтобы узнать тайну личности Флэша.





	Cold Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> ФФ начат черте когда и закончен к неделе КолдФлэша на Tumblr.
> 
> Странная работа вышла, если честно. В целом я довольна результатом, но не уверена, что всем зайдет. Многие до сих пор считают Барьку святой простотой и наивностью, здесь же он не такой. Еще и обоснуй просто взял и вышел... Ну, буду надеяться, что своего читателя работа найдет.  
*пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста*
> 
> З.Ы. Знающие наверняка поймут к чему именно отсылка в названии и в сюжете (^_−)☆

И вновь ограбление было сорвано этим наглым пацаном. По крайней мере, со стороны все выглядело именно так. Однако Снарт успел неплохо изучить героя, и прекрасно знал, как устроить все так, чтобы ограбление прошло точно по плану. Флэшу нечего было противопоставить возрасту и опыту Леонарда, кроме скорости, разве что. Но на это и был расчет. Он намеренно подставился, сбегая с места преступления и унося с собой ничтожную сумму, в то время как его подельники смогли благополучно скрыться с более внушительной добычей. Он просто знал, что Флэш не устоит и погонится за ним, вместо того, чтобы хотя бы немного пораскинуть мозгами. Порой Леонарду казалось, что в действиях парня существует некий личный интерес, что вполне вероятно, ведь сколько бы преступлений он не срывал, Снарт ни разу не оказывался за решеткой. Впрочем, мотивы могли быть абсолютно любыми.

Собственно, вот и вся причина, почему они сейчас стоят друг напротив друга, как в каком-нибудь дурацком вестерне, посреди заброшенной промзоны. Сходство с вестерном еще придавало то, что Леонард держал руку на криопушке, разумом понимая, что едва ли успеет ею воспользоваться в случае чего. Однако на этот раз Флэш был настроен на разговор.

— Я ведь предупреждал, чтобы ты играл где-нибудь в другом месте, — глядя с вызовом, сказал он. — Какая это по счету попытка ограбления? Третья или четвертая? Я уже сбился со счета.

Видя такое воодушевление, Леонарду в какой-то момент даже стало неудобно его разрушать, однако момент быстро прошел и желание покрасоваться возобладало.

— А ты уверен, что это была именно попытка? — усмешка, появившаяся на губах Снарта, заставила героя Централ-Сити побледнеть. Пусть за маской это не особо было видно, а вот нервное движение в сторону незамеченным не осталось. — Не трудись, только время зря потеряешь, — продолжал насмехаться Лен. — Мои напарники уже давно успели скрыться. Впрочем, можешь попытаться. Только учти, ждать твоего возвращения я не стану.

До его слуха донеслись тихие ругательства, кстати, вполне скромные, для подобной ситуации, а затем парень приложил руку к уху, пытаясь связаться со своими приятелями. Однако Лен к этому был готов, и вместо голосов в ухе были слышны лишь шумы и помехи. В этом случае ругательства оказались позабористей.

— Твои проделки? — со злостью в голосе спросил Флэш.

— Мои, — признался Снарт. — Подумал, что нам не помешает поболтать наедине.

— А у тебя есть желание со мной поболтать? — удивленно и слегка настороженно поинтересовался герой, оставив свой передатчик в покое и не делая больше попыток убежать.

— Ты знаешь, есть.

— И о чем же?

— Ну, например, почему же я такой нехороший и до сих пор на свободе? — разумеется, Снарт играл. Большой необходимости в этом не было, Мик с Лизой, как он и сказал, давно скрылись, однако подразнить парнишку считал своим святым долгом. Слишком уж мило и невинно он выглядел, но Леонарду это в нем и нравилось.

Флэш фыркнул, прервав неуместные размышления.

— А смысл? — если и был смысл, то Леонарду он был неясен, и парню пришлось пояснить. — Не буду хвастаться, что многое о тебе узнал, тем более что это далеко не так, — он неопределенно взмахнул руками, намекая на нынешнюю ситуацию, в которой он так жестко облажался. — И все же того минимума информации мне хватило, чтобы понять, что никакие решетки тебя не удержат. Пытаться тебя запереть, лишь добавлять головной боли полиции, а им и без твоих побегов ее хватает. А отправлять тебя в места посерьезней Айрон Хайтс, мне кажется нечестным, по крайней мере, пока ты никого не убиваешь. Вот я и решил срывать твои планы в надежде, что однажды тебе это надоест. Но, как видишь, просчитался.

Такой грустной улыбке, появившейся на губах паренька, впору было посочувствовать, хотя прежде никогда подобных эмоций за собой Леонард не наблюдал.

— О, здесь нет твоей вины, просто я намного опытнее. Хотя, признаться, я думал, что просто тебе нравлюсь.

— В какой-то степени так и есть, — на удивление, Флэш не стал отнекиваться, однако судя по его серьезному виду «нравлюсь» он интерпретировал по-своему. — Ты довольно интригующая личность.

Этот парень не переставал удивлять. На короткое мгновение на губах Лена появилась искренняя улыбка, которая сразу же сменилась более привычной лукавой усмешкой. На ум пришла любопытная мысль, как обернуть сложившуюся ситуацию в свою пользу.

— Пожалуй, отвечу тем же. Однако моя интрига связана лишь с прожитыми годами, твоя же скрывается под маской. Может, ты уже откроешь мне свою личность?

Флэш тут же напрягся и все то хрупкое равновесие, что появилось между ними, лопнуло в один миг. Впрочем, чего-то подобного Леонард ожидал, но отступать не собирался.

— Снарт, мы враги, вообще-то, с какой стати мне открываться тебе? Чтобы ты рассказал мой секрет всему миру?

Снарт фыркнул:

— Я ничего не должен этому миру, чтобы делиться с ним твоими тайнами. Нет, просто это позволит нам сражаться дальше на равных.

Флэш нервно рассмеялся, сложив руки на груди. Не убежал и то хорошо.

— Вижу, тебя это не прельщает, — протянул Леонард, предполагая, что своим следующим предложением уничтожит остатки уважения к себе, но если все получится, то это будет уже неважно. — Тогда давай поступим так: я заплачу тебе, ну допустим, двадцать тысяч долларов, и ты снимешь маску.

— Ты что, хочешь купить мою тайну? — от удивления парень отшатнулся назад и, покачнувшись, чуть не грохнулся на задницу. — Не все в этом мире продается.

— Ошибаешься, парень. Продается все, была бы подходящая цена. Тридцать тысяч, — коротко добавил он.

— Пошел ты, Снарт! Какого хрена ты торговаться вздумал? Думаешь, мне это интересно?

— О, уверен, что интересно, иначе ты бы уже здесь не стоял. Ты колеблешься. Еще бы, ведь сорок тысяч огромные деньги. Не думаю, что профессия героя приносит хоть какой-то доход, а кушать-то хочется... — Снарт откровенно издевался, но мог себе это позволить, поскольку видел сомнения парня. — Легкие деньги всего за одно движение руки и пару слов.

— Грязные деньги.

— Может быть, — легко согласился он с выпадом. — А тебе не все равно? Ты же наверняка знаешь выражение «деньги не пахнут». Их прошлое не имеет никакого значения, важно лишь то, как ты собираешься ими распорядиться.

Отвечать Флэш не стал, однако во всей его позе отчетливо было заметно колебание. Словно он уже готов был согласиться, видно с финансами и в самом деле не все было гладко, и все же что-то его удерживало от принятия предложения. И, кажется, Леонард понял что именно. Он усмехнулся:

— И как я раньше не догадался. Пятьдесят тысяч долларов и я даю свое слово, а оно весомо, если ты хоть немного успел меня изучить, что твоя тайна останется в безопасности. Я ведь уже говорил, мне нет резона болтать.

Флэш по-прежнему молчал, но недолго, тишину нарушил его тяжелый вздох:

— Я не понимаю, зачем тебе это? Что тебе даст знание того, кто я такой? Мы не были знакомы прежде, уверяю тебя. Мое лицо и имя ни о чем тебе не скажут.

— Скажем так, я любопытен, и готов выложить за свой порок кругленькую сумму.

Снарт вновь приготовился ждать, предоставляя время переварить и принять услышанное. В положительном исходе он не сомневался, как он уже упоминал, иначе Флэш бы здесь не стоял, а сам он загорал бы где-нибудь за решеткой.

— Хорошо, — ответ прозвучал почти сразу, немало удивив Леонарда. — Вот счёт, — порыв ветра и в его руке оказался зажат невесть откуда взявшийся листок бумаги. Цифры на нем четко указывали на некий банковский счёт, как предусмотрительно.

Усмехнувшись, Леонард достал смартфон, и спустя пару простых операций с одного из его подставных счетов списалась приличная сумма.

— Эх, прошли те времена, когда деньги из-под полы в конвертах передавали...

— Продолжишь ностальгировать или мы перейдем к выполнению нашей сделки? — И откуда только наглость появилась? Снарт только улыбнулся и жестом предложил приступать.

В каждом движении парня все еще ощущалась нерешительность, ему потребовалось несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы наконец снять с себя маску. Он с вызовом посмотрел прямо в лицо Снарта, но тому было все равно. Леонард, конечно, понимал, что Флэш еще молод, но даже не представлял насколько. На вид ему было лет двадцать, может, чуть больше. А еще он был привлекателен, даже очень. Конечно, обычно Леонард предпочитал партнеров постарше и опытнее, но все же пацан был слишком хорош, вызывая в мыслях эмоции куда сильнее, чем простой интерес.

— Ну, увидел что-нибудь интересное? — словно прочитав его мысли, съязвил парень. Он неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, видно пристальный взгляд вызывал у него дискомфорт.

— Ты все еще не назвал свое имя.

— Меня зовут Барри, Барри Аллен, — его голос слегка дрожал, не удивительно, ведь он только что раскрыл свою личность врагу. Он не сбежал-то еще только потому, что не знал, как ему теперь быть.

— Ну что ж, Барри, приятно наконец встретиться с тобой лицом к лицу, — Лен подошел ближе, с жадностью разглядывая молодого человека, тем самым загоняя его в краску. — Сколько тебе лет?

— 25.

— Надо же, а выглядишь гораздо моложе, — хмыкнул Лен.

— Я часто это слышу, — Барри нервно облизнул губы, реагируя на близость мужчины, однако по какой-то причине отстраниться не пытался. Леонарду это определенно пришлось по душе, и он подошел еще ближе. Парень окончательно запутался. — Так я действительно могу тебе доверять?

Только услышав этот вопрос, Леонард громко рассмеялся.

— Ни в коем случае, пацан. Я известный лжец. — Барри в этот момент испуганно отшатнулся, но Лен вновь сократил между ними расстояние. — Но, как я уже сказал, твоя тайна останется при мне. Знаешь, а это даже немного возбуждает, осознание того, что в любой момент можешь повлиять на героя Централа. — Парень недовольно нахмурился, и Леонард рассмеялся: — Но не бойся, не буду.

Он все еще с любопытством разглядывал Флэша без маски, когда тот вновь заговорил:

— И что дальше? — заметно нервничая, он вновь сложил руки на груди. Несмотря на все заверения, он по-прежнему не знал, как себя вести.

— Дальше? — и тут в голову Снарта пришла дикая мысль, но почему бы и нет? Гулять, так гулять, ему-то уж точно терять нечего. — А дальше есть два варианта: ты можешь расслабиться и бежать по своим героическим делам, или мы можем продолжить наше знакомство.

— И что это значит?

Поскольку Флэш еще был здесь, имел он в виду второе предложение.

— Ты когда-нибудь раздевался перед мужчиной?

— Конечно. В душевой спортзала, например, — Барри пожал плечами, а Лен скривился, похоже, его поняли неправильно.

— Я имел в виду наедине, но это тоже подойдет. Что если я заплачу тебе тысячу долларов, чтобы ты снял с себя свой костюм?

— Это что, шутка такая? — опешил Барри. — Нафига тебе видеть меня голым?

— Я не стал бы шутить подобным. Просто ты меня заинтересовал и теперь я хочу увидеть все.

Флэш замер, словно в трансе. Похоже, что такое продолжение их странного общения для него оказалось перебором, а жаль. Однако Леонард не готов был так легко сдаваться, азарт и легкое возбуждение подстегивали его.

— А если я предложу тебе две тысячи?

— И все равно я отвечу, что это ненормально, — однако Флэш замялся. — Я совсем не понимаю тебя, Снарт, как и твои мотивы, — ещё бы, ведь Лен и сам с трудом себя понимал! — но у меня есть своя причина согласиться на твое предложение, хотя особого восторга я по этому поводу не испытываю.

Внутри поднималось какое-то мутное ликование, но Лен задавил его в зародыше. Значит, он был прав и у этого пацана есть некая финансовая проблема. Чудненько, с этим можно работать, хотя вся его задумка, похоже, обойдется ему недешево.

— Не могу не признать, что рад твоему выбору, — вполне искренне улыбнулся он. — Однако не думаю, что данное место хоть как-то для этого подходит.

Пусть промзона уже давно не функционировала, и увидеть их вряд ли кто-то мог, вот только раздеваться посреди пыльной дороги не особо гигиенично. Видимо, Флэш разделял его мысли, потому что, покрутив головой, он довольно мило сморщил носик. Недолго думая, он исчез с места, и Снарт опомниться не успел, как его подхватило в вихре скорости, а в следующий момент он обнаружил себя посреди неизвестного ему помещения. Чьей-то гостиной, как оказалось, когда он, с трудом подавив тошноту и головокружение, смог осмотреться.

— Подумал, что ты теперь все равно сможешь узнать, где я живу, поэтому перенес нас ко мне домой. Надеюсь, ты не против.

Судя по нахальной улыбке пацана, сделал он это не без удовольствия, чтобы хоть как-то отыграться. Но если он думал, что легкое недомогание ослабит любопытство, то он сильно ошибался.

— Здесь и правда гораздо комфортнее, — Лен вновь придирчиво осмотрел помещение и нашел его вполне уютным. Он вольготно уселся в ближайшее кресло, закинув ногу на ногу. — Милая квартирка.

— Спасибо, — промямлил Барри. Спокойствие мужчины вновь заставило его занервничать и засомневаться в сделанном выборе. — Ты так и будешь там сидеть? — внезапно резко спросил он. Лен слегка опешил:

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе раздеться?

Барри тут же мило покраснел.

— Нет, нет. Я сам.

Собравшись с духом, парень как-то уж чересчур решительно потянулся к молнии, спрятанной под горлом, и потянул ее вниз. Верхнюю часть костюма он снял без стеснения, а вот со штанами он недолго колебался, пристальный взгляд Снарта его откровенно нервировал и волновал одновременно. Лен это понял когда, парень начал спускать штаны, под которыми, кстати, не было белья, и уже оказался слегка возбужден. Еще мгновение и герой города предстал полностью обнаженным и обманчиво беззащитным.

С самого первого столкновения Леонарда невероятно интриговала личность Флэша, и он предпринимал разные попытки, чтобы раскрыть ее, и кто бы мог подумать, что в какой-то момент этот интерес превратится в вожделение. Барри может и был несколько юн для него, но его подтянутое молодое тело тянуло к себе словно магнитом. А Снарт своим желаниям не имел привычки противиться.

— Ну, так что, я удовлетворил твой интерес? — голос Барри ворвался в его мысли, и Лен взглянул на него по-новому. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, тот явно не знал, куда ему деть руки, хорошо хоть прикрыться не пытался.

— Могу я к тебе прикоснуться? — вместо ответа поинтересовался Снарт, вопрос парня он и вовсе не расслышал. Может и зря, потому что Флэш начал злиться:

— Зачем? Разве ты и так недостаточно меня унизил?

— Унизил? О чем ты? — повторил Лен. Впервые он не понимал о чем речь. — Видно, ты, и правда, меня не понимаешь... — Он медленно подошел ближе и, взяв парня за руку, прижал его ладонь к своей ширинке. — Тогда я и сам унижен. Чувствуешь? — его член уже был наполовину возбужден. Барри ахнул и непроизвольно сжал ладонь чуть сильнее, чем вызвал несдержанный стон. — И это лишь оттого, что я на тебя посмотрел.

Парень вздрогнул и внимательно посмотрел в лицо Снарта, словно ища подтверждение его словам, хотя все и так прекрасно чувствовал. Кажется, этот пацан попросту не догадывается, какие именно желания он может вызывать. Лен не торопил, хотя под чужой ладонью его член становился все тверже, и ожидание становилось очень неудобным. Что в итоге Барри сумел разглядеть — непонятно, зато сразу же решительно кивнул.

— Можешь потрогать.

Предлагать дважды Леонарду было не нужно. И все же прямо сразу набрасываться он не стал, боясь спугнуть. Осторожными касаниями он огладил грудь парня, чуть поиграв с его сосками, а затем провел ладонью ниже, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие волоски и обхватывая ладонью еще не окрепший член. Под уверенными, нежными ласками тот быстро стал твердым, и вот уже Флэш издал потрясающий длинный стон, который безумно захотелось сцеловать, но подобная близость была пока непозволительна.

— А ты хорошо реагируешь, — вместо этого хрипло произнес Лен. У него самого стояк уже не помещался в штаны, ведь Барри свою ладонь так и не убрал.

— Ну, я же живой, — хмыкнул он, явно чувствуя себя немного увереннее, впрочем, как и Снарт, иначе так просто он не решился бы предложить следующее:

— Что если я попрошу тебя отсосать мне?

Барри ахнул и отшатнулся.

— Я скажу, что ты окончательно спятил.

— Полагаю, так и есть, — усмехнулся Лен. — Тогда это всецело твоя вина, бери на себя ответственность. А я, пожалуй, мотивирую тебя пятью тысячами баксов.

— Я не гей, — серьезно и почти по слогам произнес Барри, хотя, конечно, поздновато он об этом вспомнил.

Лен хмыкнул:

— Да я, в общем-то, тоже, но, как видишь, иногда это совершенно не имеет значения. И я не настаиваю, кстати, — добавил он.

После недолго молчания, которое для Снарта показалось вечностью из-за и не думающей спадать эрекции, Барри вновь заговорил:

— Не уверен, что хоть сколько-нибудь хорош в этом.

— Меня бы больше удивило, окажись ты профессионалом, — Лен вполне понимал колебания парня и постарался его успокоить. — Значит, мы договорились?

Парень кивнул:

— Да. Я... я хочу попробовать.

Такой ответ был неожиданностью, но приятной. Леонард расстегнул ширинку на своих джинсах и, со вздохом облегчения, вытащил напряжённый орган. Барри, сглотнув набежавшую слюну, опустился на колени и сначала прикоснулся пальцами, легко пройдясь по всей длине ствола, очерчивая венки и открывая головку, и лишь затем словно на пробу лизнул. Сдержать стон Лен и пытаться не стал, показывая тем самым, что все правильно, и нетерпеливо ткнулся в губы парня. Взять во всю длину член Снарта у того не получалось и, попытавшись в первый раз, он лишь сильно закашлялся.

— Не торопись. Делай так, как можешь, — подбодрил его Лен и нежно погладил по волосам.

Конечно, Барри был совсем неумел, но одно лишь осознание того, что ему отсасывает сам герой Централ-Сити, приносило массу удовольствия.

— Посмотри на меня, — велел ему Леонард, о чем почти сразу же пожалел. Во взгляде, обращенном на него, было столько похоти и удовольствия, что он едва не кончил. А еще эти припухшие алые губы, скользящие вверх-вниз. Вот честно он готов был плюнуть на все и, притянув парня к себе, впиться в этот манящий ротик жадным поцелуем. Даже баснословно дорогой минет, не казался таким интимным, как простой поцелуй.

Хотелось большего.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно я хочу тебя трахнуть, — Лен сам не сразу понял, что произнес это вслух. А когда осознал, ждал какой угодно реакции, вплоть до удара и даже укуса, учитывая, где все ещё находились зубки Флэша. Однако реакция его сильно ошеломила.

— Смотря сколько заплатишь.

Видя замешательство на лице мужчины, Барри решил пояснить:

— Я не шлюха. Ты не подумай, что я стал бы кому угодно зад подставлять за деньги. Хотя они мне бы действительно не помешали, — эту фразу он почти пробубнил, но Лен все равно разобрал. — Но почему-то с тобой это кажется таким нормальным. Наверно, ты мне и правда нравишься.

Все ещё не было до конца ясно, в каком именно значении это «нравишься», но честно говоря, Лену было плевать. Пришлось даже незаметно ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что происходящее не сон. А порой, не смотря на внушительный возраст, его посещали подобные сны, особенно после встречи со странным, но очаровательным парнем в обтягивающем красном костюме. Но Барри по-прежнему стоял перед ним на коленях, внимательно глядя своими невозможными зелёными глазами.

Лену пришлось сглотнуть и несколько раз откашляться, чтобы дар речи снова к нему вернулся.

— Как насчет тринадцати тысяч для ровного счета? — Две тысячи за оголение, пять за минет, итого семь. — Двадцать тысяч за секс, — не сдержавшись, Снарт хмыкнул. — Уж поверь, никакая шлюха столько не стоит. Но достаточно ли этого для секса с героем?

— Пойдем в спальню, — вместо ответа, Барри поднялся на ноги и, взяв мужчину за руку, потянул за собой. Пожалуй, это было очевидное «да».

Однако уже на пороге вся решимость парня куда-то испарилась, он застыл, тупо пялясь на кровать и явно не знал, что ему делать дальше.

— Ложись на кровать, — мягко направил его Лен. За такие деньги он мог вести себя, как угодно: мог опрокинуть парня на пол и оттрахать со всех возможной яростью, или мог мучить его, не давая кончить часами, да мог бы придумать массу всего интересного, на недостаток воображения он никогда не жаловался. Однако для первого раза решил не перегибать палку. Успеется.

Когда Барри выполнил просьбу, приняв при этом максимально невинную позу, Лен усмехнулся и попросил его перевернуться на живот, уже самостоятельно приподнимая его зад кверху.

— Выглядишь потрясающе!

— Не издевайся надо мной, — возмутился Барри, отчаянно краснея.

— И в мыслях не было. У тебя чудесная попка, а эта миленькая, розовая дырочка так и тянет…

— Прекрати! — Барри дернулся, однако Лен крепко держал его за бедра, тогда он уткнулся лицом в подушку и оттуда пробурчал: — Пожалуйста, давай без комментариев, это так смущает.

— Окей, — легко согласился Леонард. — Много теряешь, я редко делаю комплименты. Смотри не пожалей.

— Уж как-нибудь переживу. Ах… — резко выдохнул парень, когда Лен осторожно надавил пальцем на его анус. То, что попка была девственной, он не сомневался, хотя это и вызывало некоторые трудности. И ответственность. Но ее он, наверное, оплатил с лихвой.

— У тебя смазка хоть какая-нибудь есть? Не хотелось бы тебя порвать.

— В тумбочке посмотри.

Долго искать не пришлось, в верхнем же ящике нашлись и смазка и презервативы, о последних он, кстати, даже не подумал, хорошо пацан оказался запасливый. Обе находки оказались даже не начатыми.

— Только не говори, что ты специально готовился, — хмыкнул Лен, распаковывая флакон со смазкой.

— Не скажу, — Барри фыркнул и скатился вниз, долго находиться в одной позе было тяжело, но Снарт его тут же поддернул назад. — Я думал об этом однажды, но так и не решился.

— О сексе с мужчиной?

— Угу.

Лен хрипло рассмеялся:

— Видишь, всего лишь нужен был стимул.

Барри промолчал, однако недовольно вильнул задом, тут же получив по ней легкий шлепок. Выдавив немного геля на пальцы, Лен начал аккуратно растягивать парня. Два пальца вошли свободно, и когда он решил добавить к ним третий, Барри вздрогнул и вдруг протяжно застонал. Видно он задел простату. С большим усердием он продолжил ее массировать и вскоре заметил, что член парня снова стоит.

— Ты такой твердый. Тебе нравится? — Лен едва мог говорить, все это безумно заводило. У него самого член стоял колом, а яйца поджались так, что не было сил.

Барри оглянулся, но не похоже, чтобы этим затуманенным страстью взглядом можно было хоть что-то разглядеть. Зато он больше не прикрывался подушкой.

— Очень. Ах… Это так хорошо.

Тут-то тормоза у Снарта и слетели. Стянув с себя джинсы, едва не забыв про презервативы и смазку, он резким, почти грубым движением загнал свой член в растянутую дырку Флэша. Парень закричал, вернув тем самым часть самообладания Леонарду. Пришлось успокоиться и замедлиться, пусть это и давалось с огромным трудом, внутри героя было так потрясающе горячо и узко. Долго ждать не пришлось. Сначала парень неуверенно вильнул задом, а затем сам попробовал двигаться, получалось у него это не очень хорошо, однако Лен быстро перехватил инициативу.

— Перевернись, — почти в приказном тоне произнес он. Все потому, что был возбужден настолько, что едва себя контролировал, на самом деле, он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз ощущал подобное. Может, десять или даже пятнадцать лет назад… А прямо сейчас ему хотелось видеть лицо своего партнера, чтобы убедиться, что не один получает удовольствие или же чтобы показать кто тут главный? Да плевать!

Лицо Барри мило раскраснелось, с губ стекала ниточка слюны, и выглядело это неожиданно сексуально, Леонард еле подавил в себе желание нагнуться и слизать ее.

— Придвинься ближе. Раздвинь ноги пошире, — отдал он несколько коротких команд. — Чудесный вид.

Дырочка была прекрасно растянута и слегка припухла, не удержавшись, он легонько ее погладил, прежде чем снова войти. Барри издал восхитительный стон и подался вперед, насаживаясь на член как можно сильнее. Его член по-прежнему стоял.

— Ты все еще твердый, — промурлыкал Снарт, ему определенно льстила такая реакция.

— Мне так хорошо, — простонал Барри. Он уже говорил это, видно его мозг просто был не в состоянии выдать что-то еще. Но это действительно хорошо, даже слишком.

— Думаешь, сможешь так кончить?

— Да…

Лен и сам уже был практически на грани, однако твердо был намерен сначала довести до оргазма своего любовника. И ему пришлось основательно попотеть, чтобы осуществить это, у него даже рука слегка затекла. Однако кончая, Барри кричал и так сильно сжимался внутри, заставляя Снарта излиться следом. Ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя и, покинув это потрясающе развратное тело, все, что он мог, это упасть на кровать и кое-как доползти до подушки. Ни думать, ни шевелиться не хотелось совершенно. Тело пребывало в сладкой неге, и Лен планировал там задержаться. Он лишь ощутил, как Флэш тихонечко устраивается рядом, и благосклонно разрешил к себе прижаться.

— Я и не представлял, что с мужчиной может быть настолько приятно, — заговорил Барри, и Лен вздохнул, кажется, этот пацан из тех, кто любит пообжиматься и поболтать после секса. Не то чтобы он был принципиально против, просто устал, однако его реакцию явно ждали.

— Обращайся, — его голос прозвучал неприятно холодно, даже самому стало не по себе. И он не видел, но судя по тому, как напряглось все тело парня рядом, услышать он рассчитывал совсем не это. Леонард тихо выругался, а затем потянулся и, схватив парня, крепко прижал его к себе. Может их отношения и не подразумевают обнимашки, но в данный момент это было крайне важно. Важно для Барри.

— Я не кончал так с начала нулевых. Не жалею ни единого потраченного цента. Кстати, об этом, — он ведь так и не перевел оговоренную сумму. Однако Барри по-хозяйски придавил его рукой и поудобней устроился на его груди.

— Это не к спеху.

— Как скажешь, — и правда, шевелиться не хотелось совершенно. — Позволишь вопрос? — Барри угукнул. — Зачем тебе такая сумма?

— На самом деле мне нужно еще больше, — грустно выдохнул Флэш и, отстранившись, тут же свернулся в клубочек. Лен не собирался дать ему закрыться, поэтому притянул его обратно и даже легко чмокнул в висок. Он не понимал, откуда в нем вдруг появилась вся эта нежность, однако появилась она вовремя.

— Расскажи мне.

Барри задумался, уткнувшись носом куда-то в шею мужчины, но на откровенность все же решился:

— Ладно, это, в общем-то, не секрет и при желании все можно узнать. Понимаешь, мой отец в тюрьме за преступление, которое не совершал.

Снарт вдруг фыркнул:

— Все преступники так говорят.

— Нет, мой отец невиновен, я точно знаю, — возразил Барри и добавил: — Я там был, я видел. — Лен затаил дыхание, готовый слушать дальше. — За прошедшие годы я предпринял многое, чтобы добиться освобождения отца: нанимал лучших адвокатов, частных сыщиков, по-моему, даже к экстрасенсу ходил. Да, Господи, я даже на работу в полицию устроился! Но все, чего смог добиться это огромных счетов за бесполезные услуги.

Конечно, Лен не знал всей истории и не мог быть полностью объективен, однако ему хватило того, с какой горечью и усталостью говорил об этом Барри, чтобы проникнуться.

— Сколько ты должен?

— Порядка ста двадцати тысяч долларов.

Леонард присвистнул:

— Нехило. Теперь ясно, почему ты колебался, когда я предлагал тебе деньги, а не сразу сунул меня за решетку.

— По идее я должен был, я же герой.

— Нет, Барри, ты всего лишь человек. И нет ничего страшного в том, что ты поддался своим слабостям и желаниям.

Барри какое-то время просто молча сопел рядом, но когда вновь заговорил, прозвучало совсем не то, чего можно было ожидать:

— Можно тебя поцеловать?

Лен аж растерялся на мгновение, но затем, зарычав, потянул парня на себя и с огромным наслаждением впился в его рот долгожданным поцелуем. Губы Барри были мягкие, податливые и до безобразия сладкие, как он и предполагал. Вновь и вновь он набрасывался на них с поцелуями, вылизывал его рот, как обезумевший, стараясь поймать каждый сорвавшийся стон.

— Не знаю, какого хрена произошло, но ты, Флэш, сводишь меня с ума, — простонал он, когда закончив, наконец, с поцелуями, Барри ласкал шею мужчины, медленно двигаясь ниже. — Предложить тебе деньги, пожалуй, было лучшим моим решением.

— А я рад, что не упрятал тебя за решетку, — хмыкнул Барри. — Знаешь, мне кажется, что теперь нам стоит пересмотреть наши отношения.

— Я только «за», — Лен улыбнулся, а затем обхватил парня и одним резким движением подмял его под себя, чем заставил его взвизгнуть и рассмеяться. Чудесный звук. — Не против повторить?

— Ну, двадцать тысяч — большие деньги, и я не уверен, что отработал их все, — немного дерзко ответил Барри, и Лену это определенно нравилось.

— Тогда тебе лучше постараться, как следует. Но учти, в этот раз нежничать и сдерживаться я не собираюсь.


End file.
